


Loki's Forgotten Bride

by Wandering_Adventurer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Adventurer/pseuds/Wandering_Adventurer
Summary: What if the MCU had included Sigyn, the wife of Loki, in the Thor movies as well as the Avengers movies... How would they be different? Would they have affected our interpretation of Loki? An exploration of their relationship -- perhaps deleted scenes from the movies ;)A window into Loki and Sigyn's relationship. Includes spoilers from Avengers Infinity War. Do not read unless you have seen all of the Thor movies. x





	1. Thor's Coronation

Thor was to have the crown. He had won. Finally.

And Loki hated every moment of it. He had never uttered words of displeasure aloud to a single soul though he HAD mumbled them. Instead Loki had avoided the subject of the coronation entirely with his wife and everyone elseuntil she had asked him what she should wear. Then everything came out. His mood changed and he suddenly became annoyed whenever Thor was mentioned. The worst moments was when a servant mentioned the coronation. That was when Loki truly became livid. He truly had become a green-eyed monster, thought Sigyn, as she watched her husband pace back and forth as he tried to regain his composure. In public, Loki had always managed to keep a cool composure in front of the Asgardian court and had successfully managed to cover the feelings of jealously from his brother by seeming all proud and excited but Sigyn could see through that sham. 

The night before the coronation, Loki took a while to come to bed. Sigyn had stayed up reading with a candle close to their bedside. It was not like her husband to stay out so late. Finally the door creaked open and revealed her husband. He frowned when he saw her still awake. "I told you not to wait up for me, dearest wife," he said as he closed the door and then began changing out of his outer garments. 

"I can't sleep without you now. You know that," she said with a small smile. It was a lot different from the beginning of their marriage which was... another tale entirely. She couldn't believe that they had been married for almost two years at this point in time. "Besides I was focused on finishing this story."

Her husband removed his own shirt, revealing a fit form underneath. Eyebrows raised. "What story is it?"

Sigyn sat up slightly, finally realizing that she had sunk into the bed before. "It's about the founding of Asgard and these stones that gave beings incredible powers. If brought together, they could cause chaos or create harmony."

"Infinity stones? That sounds like myths and legends, my dear," chuckled Loki as he poured the pitcher of water into the nearest bowl so he could wash his face. When he was done, he dried his face and then walked out to the balcony.

She smiled softly. "I suppose so.." she said, getting up from her bed and approaching her husband. She wrapped her arms around him and looked out towards their sleeping home. "Loki..." Sigyn kissed his arm. "What ails you?" Loki was silent. He continued to stare at the city. "Is it.... Does it have to do with tomorrow's events?" She felt him stiffen and she wrapped her arms tighter around him. "Let him have the throne... We have something more precious..."

He chuckled and turned around, wrapping her into an embrace. "The throne... I would be King, Sigyn. And you would be my beautiful Queen. What is more important than that?"

"You have a wife..." She paused. "From a political standpoint, we have the upper hand."

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Pray do tell, Sigyn."

She knew the way to comfort him. She knew it. This reason would always separate Thor and Loki and perhaps give her husband the upper hand. "Thor is not married. If he were to perish in battle, then who would the throne fall to? He has no legacy... Whereas you..."

His eyes softened at the thought. "It cannot be, can it?" he asked. They had been trying for more than a year and their efforts had seemed futile but... "Sigyn... are you?"

Sigyn nodded. "Tis a secret though. You cannot tell anyone. Do you promise?"

He chuckled and pulled her tighter to his body. "Oh Sigyn. My clever little vixen of a wife. A child." Loki smiled, feeling genuinely happy for once. "I love you, do you know that?"

"Mhmm," she smiled as she kissed his lips. "I only guessed that perhaps you had somewhat warm feelings towards me."

"I love you." And he meant those words. She always knew how to cheer him up. By the Bifrost, how their relationship had changed drastically since the first moment they had met. He smiled fondly, remembering that adventure. "Bed. Tomorrow is an early day and we need our rest."


	2. Intriguing Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLAAAASHBACK TIME~ The tale of how Loki and Sigyn met

They had met on one mid-autumn's cool evening at a feast thrown by Odin to celebrate their good fortune with the most recent harvest. Women and men and children from every corner of the Asgard to celebrate this wonderful spectacle. Musicians with their ornately decorated harps and bone flutes gathered in the streets whilst the citizens toasted to their good King's good health. They donned unique colourful clothes which were said to represent the numerous beautiful hues that could be found in the Bifrost. The streets were crowded for the common folk were dancing and enjoying the evening with their own families. These street parties led to the castle grounds to which the gates were wide open in a sign of welcoming all to celebrate this momentous event. Nobles and common folk alike dined and danced together. This was the fateful night that Loki and Sigyn met.

Sigyn's father was dressed in a rich burgundy tunic and her sisters were dressed in various shades of red. Sigyn, herself, opted for a crimson dress paired with two small golden crescent shaped fans which held up her hair. She glanced around the vast ballroom, intimidated by its sheer size at first. She felt incredibly small in this hall of wonder. Tonight she would see a childhood friend who would had become her fiancée in only a matter of weeks. Theoric. She remembered the feisty little boy that had always allowed her to play with him and the others. Through him, she had met the eldest prince Thor. But she had not seen either one in years. She fidgeted with the promise ring that rested on her right hand. She was promised. The whole notion of marriage was something that terrified her. Was she ready? Surely her mother must have had the same thoughts; however, being the eldest, she had no one to ask. Her father never spoke of her mother. Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice calling her name. "Sigyn! Welcome on and all," greeted Theoric as he ran over to give them all hugs but then stopped himself as this was perhaps not the place. He paused and shook Sigyn's father's hand, kissed her sister's on the cheek, and then finally turned to Sigyn. He took her right hand to which a simple gold ring, their promise ring, rested and kissed it. "My lady, you look divine this evening."

"Theoric..." she began, feeling her cheeks grow hotter by the minute. She wish she could have said something wittier to him but she felt paralyzed. He had truly grown into a man. Broad shoulders, muscular arms, tall stature. But his face.. His face was still the same perhaps longer and sharper. His hair was longer too but still the same colour. She noted the way he had smiled. He was still the same Theoric from her childhood. "It has been too long."

Theoric smiled softly and then awkwardly let go of her hand. He had forgotten that he was holding it for too long. People would talk. "I am very glad to see you. It has been too long. I hope that you've been keeping out of trouble."

Sigyn had to restrain from throwing a soft jesting punch to his arm. Protocol called for them to behave properly and punching her fiancé would most likely cause the court to gossip. "As much as I can," she smiled innocently as she became more relaxed with the conversation.

A laugh came from behind Theoric followed by an even more beautiful man with golden hair. "Ah Theoric, you must simply..." he began speaking before realizing the guest in front of her. "Sigyn? Little Sigyn? What a beauty you have become. Welcome back!" boomed Thor as he hugged her, causing Theoric to pout slightly as he wished that he had done that. "How have you been?"

"Thor! I have been quite well. And yourself your majesty?" she asked, returning his hug. She had missed the Crown Prince. He had always treated her like a younger sister which had annoyed her when she was younger because she had the biggest crush on him. She and every other girl it seemed. Her eyes flickered to the other courtiers. The ladies were watching this interaction with increased interest. They did not know who she was. To them, she supposed, she was competition because she had received an embrace from the mighty Thor. Certainly she would be the talk of the town later this evening.

"Please do not call me by title. Call me by my first name. We are friends, are we not?" Sigyn nodded and Thor grinned. "Oh and may I add many congratulations on your engagement." He clapped Theoric on the back. Sigyn watched the two interact. Hm.. Thor seemed to still be close to Theoric. He nodded. "Very well. I have been adventuring with my faithful companions and my brother. I've been trying to get Theoric to join but he insists on staying out of trouble." Theoric chuckled at Thor's statement and simply shrugged his shoulders. He looked as if he was about to add something but Thor pressed on. "Perhaps one day he will join... Speaking of my brother, have you seen him this evening?"

Sigyn shook her head. "I do not believe he and I have ever been introduced."

"Yourself and Loki? Consider yourself fortunate." Sigyn's smile dropped momentarily at his comment before Thor winked. "I jest. He is my brother. He and I have been through many of adventures." His eyes brightened when he saw Loki from across the whole. "Brother!" he waved to his younger brother, beckoning him to come over.

Loki rolled his eyes, pretending to be uninterested, however, he was very much intrigued by this stranger. He had been watching the situation unfold for a while now. As soon as Sigyn had entered the hall, she had been captivated by her whole being. The way she spoke, the way she interacted with others, and, of course, her beauty. He played along with Thor. "Yes, brother?" he asked as he joined in the conversation between Thor, Theoric, and Sigyn.

"I know that you know Theoric but do you know of Sigyn? I knew her when we were children. Were you two acquainted?"

Loki was ready to ask the woman a thousand questions about her but remembered that he had to play along with the court politics and shams. Play the role of the crown prince. He took her hand and brought it up to his lips. "We have not been introduced. I am Loki, son of Odin. Welcome to the feast, my lady," he said and then kissed her hand. When he kissed her hand, she felt nothing but ice. Why was he so cold? she wondered. It wasn't like when Theoric had kissed her hand. It was different. Odd perhaps. 

"Thank you, my Prince," she spoke.

"Loki, it's Loki."

Sigyn had not expected to be cut off so quickly. "Loki, it is." The two of them became silent as Theoric and Thor began talking of battles. As they went into every detail, Sigyn stared off towards the end of the hall where people were dancing and smiling and laughing. What fun! Now. Where were her sisters? Squinting, she tried to locate them. And her father? She couldn't find him. The crowd had engulfed her family and she was left alone with a stranger and two old friends. 

"May I have this dance?" blurted out Loki all of a sudden to Sigyn. Had he been watching her throughout the conversation? The sentence itself was almost rushed and she could have sworn that she saw his cheeks flush. He held out his hand towards her.

She nodded- perhaps a little too eagerly. "I'd love that." She took his hand and then they excused themselves from the conversation and slipped away.

He was proud of himself. Perhaps too proud. He leaned closer to her. "The talk of battle was beginning to bore me. I could only slightly tell it boring you, lady Sigyn," explained Loki with a smirk. 

"It's Sigyn."

"Lady Sigyn," teased Loki as he steered her through the crowd.

"Sigyn. My Lord Loki."

He paused. "Now Lord Loki does have a ring to it."

She laughed, shaking her head at him. How ridiculous. "The alliteration is somewhat pleasing," she retorted quickly.

"My lady."

"It's Sigyn, Loki."

He paused and his eyes softened at her passionate eyes. "Sigyn."


	3. Private Thoughts

The sun's rays lazily filtered through the windows. They first hit the desk where Loki's parchments of various spells lay and then moved towards the bed. Sigyn opened her eyes and rolled over to find that her husband had already left the bed. She sat up and saw him standing pensively at the window. "Loki, my love?" she asked. Silence was her response. So the young golden haired maiden stood up from their bed and crossed their chamber to him. She kissed his arm gently and then paused, waiting for some sort of acknowledgment.

Loki stiffened. "I'm sorry, Sigyn. I was lost in thought," he spoke as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He looked her up and down, noting that she wasn't ready for the coronation. He kissed the top of her head. "You ought to get ready for the coronation."

"You're upset." She paused. "Not until you tell me why."

"It is nothing." Sigyn eyed her husband, noting that he looked somewhat conflicted. What was he thinking behind those icy blue eyes? Before she could ask, Loki chuckled. "You're incredibly observant though you ought to get ready before my brother appears here demanding us to both leave." He beckoned a few servants to enter their chamber to notify that they had drawn a bath and had prepped her outfit for the coronation. Loki was right. He usually was when it came to protocol. He had been royalty and Sigyn had recently became royalty two yeas ago. Sigyn nodded and removed herself from his embrace. 

In the bathroom, she removed her nightdress and then slipped into the rose-water bath, letting her worries leave her. Though Loki's facial expression still worried her. He was hiding something... He certainly was, wasn't he? She closed her eyes, remembering the time he had tried to propose to her. The first time... and the look he had given her.

He had come to visit her three weeks after the feast with a serious proposition. Every day since then, he had tried his hardest to spend more time with her. She had enjoyed spending time with him truly. And if circumstances had been different, then she would have probably accepted his proposal sooner. She remembered the day he came to ask her a question. He had appeared dressed handsomely in his green and black tunic. "Sigyn, I must speak with you."

Sigyn thought nought of it. "Of course." And so she lead him to the garden in her family home.

By the rose bush, the younger prince of Asgard got to one knee and asked for her hand. She felt her knees tremble and her once sharp wit falter. How could she possibly say no to him? She had to choose between who she wanted and who she was bound too. Conflicted, she was. She took a few minutes to form a thought and then, as only the goddess of fidelity would do, followed her father's wishes and chose duty. Her painful response was the hardest sentence Sigyn ever had to structure in her entire years as she did really adore Loki. She paused and her silence made his heart drop even more. "Loki, I cannot... I... I am sorry. I am engaged to Theoric."

"But do you love him?" he had asked. Sigyn hadn't expected the Trickster to ask her about love. She had paused. No, she had wished to say. She didn't love him in that way. She loved him as a friend but as a lover..? Perhaps when the minute hand of the clock continued to tick and tick onwards and as days turned to months and months to years... Perhaps then. But with Loki... She had gotten to know him very well over the few months and had developed feelings for him. "Do you love him?"

Sigyn looked down at her hands, contemplating whether or not to tell him. "It ought not to matter whether or not I love him or how I feel. He is my fiancé and will become my husband."

"Don't be set on duty so much so, Sigyn. I know you love me as I love you. Sigyn even if you will not admit it. I do not know why you hide your feelings from me..."

"Loki!" she had cut him off. "Don't make me choose between what I desire and what I must do. I am the eldest daughter. My destiny is already decided. Please Loki... Don't do it.." With that, she stood up and hastily left him in the garden still on one knee. "I'm sorry..." 

Ice blue eyes leaked water and the water ran down his cheeks. His heart dropped momentarily before his mind set plans into motion. He would have her as his. She would be his. One way or another. Theoric could be disposed of. The only way was how to dispose of him? He'd trick poor Theoric into going on a mission and send him to a dangerous place and then he would pretend to be Theoric until the moment was just right. Yes, being Theoric would be better than not being Theoric. Sigyn believed in fidelity and Loki had to learn how to wield that fact to his advantage. Thus he would need to practice shape-shifting. Loki had tricked her to win her heart in the end. The trickster had played his games and had won.

She rose from the bath after having cleaned herself, wrapping a towel around her damp body. She grabbed the knife to gently shave her legs as she began to shave, her hand slipped and she hurt herself. She winced, scrunching up her nose, as a drop of blood fell to the ground beneath her. There was a knock on the door and her husband appeared. He saw the cut and instinctively moved towards her. He gently applied pressure to her small cut and then cast a spell to heal it. Without another word, he left her in the bathroom suite to continue getting ready for the coronation. She was his. Sigyn knew she was Loki's... He had made it clear to all of Asgard. Thor, Odin, Frigga, Sif, Volstagg, and even Theoric. Poor Theoric. Sigyn bit her lip, remembering the day when Theoric had left and news of his demise had arrived.

Sigyn had mourned. Days on end. Her friend. The boy that smiled that had turned into the man that always wanted to impress and take care of her. He truly did love her. Completely. She had never known love like that. Never from her family or any boy that she had known when she was younger. Then one morning, he appeared. Theoric. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him and the two weeks they shared were truly blissful. She fell heavily for a Theoric which seemed different from the one she knew but also similar. Theoric. Her Theoric. Though he did remind her slightly of Loki. No. She had cautioned herself not to think of him. Their wedding date was moved up and Loki disappeared. She often thought of the trickster. 

Before the wedding, Sigyn had beckoned Theoric to visit her. She was feeling unsettled by this whole arrangement. Ever since she had denied Loki, he had stopped seeing her. In fact, it was rumored that the Prince had gone missing to which she blamed herself for. During this time, Thor told her that it was not her fault and Loki simply needed some time to let his emotions deflate. Sigyn was not convinced. It did not seem like something Loki would do, now would it? There had been a knock on her door and Theoric was here. Thus Sigyn had asked him to come in. Theoric entered the chambers dressed in his armor. "Yes, Sigyn?"

"Theoric.. I don't know if I can do this..." She paused. Theoric was a good man but their interests... far different. Her father said love would grow between them but when "I will do this because we are engaged.. But I need to be honest with you. It has been painful not to tell you of this... I love someone else..."

"Who?" he asked.

Sigyn knew this was a mistake. However, for some strange reasons the words just rolled off of her tongue. "I... I... Loki... I think... I don't know..."

Theoric took a step closer, taking her hand into his. "I understand..." Sigyn took a step back, confused by why the man almost seemed happy that she had expressed this feeling. And for why was he saying he understood how she felt? Oh, perhaps he, too, loved another? She waited for his response. Theoric smiled. "I... I have good news then..." A green glow appeared and surrounded Theoric for a moment before revealing Loki standing in Theoric's place. "Marry me."

Sigyn finished brushing her hair and then took one more glance in the mirror at her appearance. Good. She stood up and opened the door to the bathroom suite to find Loki waiting patiently. He sat in the armchair by the fireplace. "My lord," she spoke and directed his attention towards her. As soon as she said those words, he smirked. He was certainly up to something. Sigyn noted his mood and continued getting ready. Finally she sat down on their bed and finished putting on her jewelry when Loki walked over with her headdress. "Thank you," she said but he pulled it away from her as she brought her arms out to take it from him.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said and thus she lowered her hands. "My Queen," he spoke as he gently lowered her headdress and sat it on her head as if it were her coronation day. Loki took a step back, extending his arm towards her as if compelling her to rise. "Shall we?"

She took his hand and the two left their chambers prepared to meet up with Thor and the royal family. Sigyn couldn't help but notice that there was a lighter step in Loki's walk today. She smiled, finally glad to see him in a good mood. Perhaps their conversation last night had relieved him. He had seemed thrilled about the prospect of the -- no, -- their child. Hopefully the child and her would be enough of a distraction when Odin proclaimed Thor the heir apparent.


	4. Enter the Heir Apparent

A thunderous applause echoed the chambers as the heir apparent showed his face. With a glorious smile, he cheered on the crowd with hammer raised and turned his gaze upon the dais. His father sat proudly on his golden throne. On the staircase to his left stood Frigga, Loki, and Sif. To Thor's right, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg stood. In the rehearsal ceremonies, Sigyn and Loki had stood together but since it was Thor's coronation day, Thor had requested his companions be on the staircase where nobility stood. Loki was against it as he was unsure if he could make it through the whole ceremony having to watch his brother's ridiculously smug, arrogant smile. Odin fortunately had another plan. He had Heimdall and Sigyn stand beside the guards ready to present Thor with the appropriate new helmet and cape which were only worthy of his new status.

All was going to plan. The crowd cheered once more as Thor knelt and bowed his head. In that moment, Sigyn caught Loki's eyes and she could tell how painful this moment was for him. Sigyn could see how much he wished to be the one kneeling in front of the all-father and receiving the wondrous gifts. She offered him a comforting smile as she could not hold his hand. He turned his gaze away and back towards Thor. 

The heir apparent had knelt and the world seemed to suck in a deep breath. The crowd, dressed in their finest robes, cheered on their beloved Prince. Odin, the All-Father, stood up and the room was silent. "Thor Odinson... my heir..." The All-father spoke. "My first born. So long and trusted with the mighty hammer. Forged in the heart of a dying star. it's power has no equal as a weapon to destroy or a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a King. I have defended Asgard and the nine realms for several decades now. I have upheld the values and cultures of our people. I have taught respect." The All-father paused. "It is now time to see if you are worthy of being my heir. Do you, Thor Odinson, swear to uphold the peace?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of the realm."

Thor raised his hand, exclaiming a gruff, "I swear!"

"Then I, Odin, All Father, proclaim you...." The All-father fell silent as if distracted and the entire chamber grew as quiet as a graveyard. The crowd began to murmur as Heimdall turned around to motion to the guards. "Frost Giants.." he spoke causing the crowd to gasp. All protocol was broken and the guards followed Odin out of the room. Thor stood momentarily before following his father and the guards. He stopped at the door. "Loki.."

"A moment, brother," he spoke as he descended his stairs to grab Sigyn's outstretched hand. "Stay here," he whispered and beckoned his mother to hither. "Keep an eye on both of them."

Sigyn was about to call out to him but was stopped by Frigga's glance. "Both?" she repeated in a hushed voice and then wrapped an arm around her daughter-in-law. "How marvelous. We must celebrate. I am so happy for you both." She kissed the top of Sigyn's head as Sif approached them. "We shall speak of this anon."

Sif bowed. "My Queen and my Lady... We ought to move into a safer location if the Frost Giants have broken into the keep, then we should find a safer location for both of you." With that discussion, they nodded and followed Sif to Frigga's chambers. The three woman sat for a while and chatted. It was lovely to sit and chat with Sif. She and Sigyn had become friends after her marriage to Loki. Sometimes Sigyn wondered if it had been out of pity that Sif had agreed to be her friend as Sif was a marvelous warrior and a beauty known throughout the land. She had always been slightly envious of the dark-haired maiden but little did she know that Sif was jealous of her. Sif missed her long golden hair and blamed Loki for her dark locks. It was said that he cut off her hair to teach her a lesson about respecting royalty. In return, Loki had had to barter with several dwarves to reconstruct Sif's beautiful golden hair as a wig. However, in the end, Sif's hair started to go and ended up embracing the raven colour. However, part of her would always be envious to Sigyn's dark golden coloured hair. Sif left promptly to go find Thor, leaving Frigga and Sigyn to speak of the future. They discussed the potential courtship between Thor and Sif as well as Frigga's new grandchild. They agreed to not speak of the child until Sigyn showed more. Frigga offered her a promise and Sigyn knew that Frigga would not break her word. After a half an hour of so of conversing over tea, Sigyn excused herself and departed Frigga's chambers to find her husband. 

Loki returned a half an hour later to find his wife sitting on the balcony with a cup of freshly brewed tea. He smiled at the sight of her finally relaxing and not worrying about him. He tried to close the door to their chambers quietly so that she wouldn't turn around but was not able too. As soon as he closed the door, Sigyn turned her head to glance at him. She stood up from her chair and rushed over to him. "So were they frost giants? Where were they? Are you unharmed?" she began, asking him a handful of questions as she reached up to cup of his cheek.

"I was trying hard not to disturb you, my love." He grabbed her hand, brought it to her lips, and kissed it. "We're going to Jotunheim." He noted his wife's concerned eyebrow raise. "Thor, his merry band of misfits, and myself, of course. I would not bring you there especially in your current state." 

Her jaw dropped. "Jotunheim.... My.... Loki.. That is against the law."

"That is what I told Thor. There was nothing that could be done but he is still determined to go." With that, he left go of her hand and began prepping to make sure he had everything he needed.

Siyn slumped onto their bed as if someone had kicked her in the stomach. Jotunheim... Even if they made it back alive, death was the punishment. "But that is suicide."

"That is why I will tell a guard to go find Odin in ten minutes so that we are able to return quickly." Pleased with his quick packing and thinking, he turned around to face his wife and noted her frown. He chuckled. "Why the long face my love?"

"What if you--?" began Sigyn and then dismissed the thought. "I ought not to ask that. The very thought saddens me."

He smiled softly. Sigyn. She was too good for him. Too pure. Too loyal. He wondered how his actions would affect her. He placed to fingers under her chin and slightly turned her face to look at him. "I shall be fine. I will return. I promise." He leaned down to press his lips gently onto hers.

"Do you promise?"

"I do." He paused. "I have never broken a promise to you, my dear wife." And he vowed that he never would. Sigyn would be the only person in the whole world to know the truth about him. The only one that he would allow to know him. "I shall return anon."


End file.
